


Lusus Naturae

by ShroudedSilhouette



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dark, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hurt Lucifer, Possessive Lucifer, Protective Chloe Decker, Slow Burn, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:39:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22020433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShroudedSilhouette/pseuds/ShroudedSilhouette
Summary: Doctor Chloe Decker wasn’t expecting to find herself working in a research centre analysing the behaviour of a project that is the furthest thing from human when it comes to genes, looks and actions, but somehow the only living thing she has ever come across that seems more human than the people she is surrounded with.As experiments become more dark and dangerous and Project Diabolos craves for freedom to seek out the only woman who ever bothered to learn his name, he must decide whether to risk it all for the moment he thought his father would never bless him with or to give his life up in the name of science when her presence weakens him in more ways than one.OrAlternate universe story where Lucifer is a project tested on in the name of scientific research and Chloe is his behaviour analyst who is called “Doctor” rather than “Detective” because as we all know, Lucifer understands more than anyone the importance of a name.
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Ella Lopez & Marcus Pierce
Comments: 40
Kudos: 102





	1. Project Diabolos

Lusus Naturae: Part One- Project Diabolos

  
Doctor Chloe Decker wasn’t expecting to find herself working in a research centre analysing the behaviour of a project that is the furthest thing from human when it comes to genes, looks and actions, but somehow the only living thing she has ever come across that seems more human than the people she is surrounded with.

As experiments become more dark and dangerous and Project Diabolos craves for freedom to seek out the only woman who ever bothered to learn his name, he must decide whether to risk it all for the moment he thought his father would never bless him with or to give his life up in the name of science when her presence weakens him in more ways than one.

Or

Alternate universe story where Lucifer is a project tested on in the name of scientific research and Chloe is his behaviour analyst who is called “Doctor” rather than “Detective” because as we all know, Lucifer understands more than anyone the importance of a name.

~~~

Honeyed irises traced the splatters of blood on what once was pristine white tiles, contused hands coiled around silver bars that iced at his palms, sending shivers through his torso that dripped down his spine. A warm breath escaped his lips, fogging in the pneumonia inducing temperatures that they kept him under, a low growl fell from his lips and his shoulders shook as he tried and failed once more to push his hunched back up toward the bars that caged him in a box only small enough to house a child of a few years, yet inhospitable to the humankind.

The sound of the clock ticking from outside the door reminded him of the months that had passed, far too many years of residing on earth had made him fall prey to the human construct that was time. He may have been the first-ever sin, but he was not the last, humanity would assure him of that. Truth be told, he had no idea of how long he had been captive here, he had given up dreaming for an escape, yet still, his dreams plagued him with truths he would rather not face- even hell would be more homely than here.

His stygian hair fell in curly tuffs around his neck, surpassed only by the growing beard that ran down his throat, always a man who prided himself on his looks knowing that his appearance was unkempt at best, sent daggers to his heart. He had lost many things over the years; his identity, his free will, his ability to actually speak a full sentence, but perhaps the most painful loss was that of his name, he no longer voiced it, heard it or remembered a time when he was named it, but it was the only thing he had left, his best-kept secret and he wasn’t about to give that up to just anybody. For as long as he had a name, he was somebody.

For now, he was as they called him: Diabolos.

A tall man crossed his arms over his chest, eyes narrowing as they looked over the screens “We won’t be able to hold him in there for much longer” he bent lower, viridescent eyes darkening as he zoomed in. “We need to run more tests, find out his abilities” his fist slammed on the desk making everyone jump in sync and freeze. “Eight months and we know nothing new about this, about this” he grit his teeth, a shudder of disgust shaking at his body, “Freak of nature”.

“Doctor Pierce” a woman trembled as she approached him. “We have tested his DNA, something has changed” she couldn’t meet his gaze, fear too adamant on keeping her head dropped.

“Out with it, Ella” he spat, voice so thick with anger that he almost knocked her over.

“Yes, yes” she finally looked up, her small height only making her feel more minuscule before him. “Project Diabolos’ temperature has been ranging from eighty degrees celsius to one hundred degrees, after buying a new probe after the other overloaded with the heat we got a clear reading” she looked up, then looked down again, “It was exactly one thousand” she lowered her voice, “Degrees, the ice isn’t changing his body heat, but it isn’t affecting his body in any bad way, I managed to get another DNA sample and while we know the sample is far more advanced than that of a human, something new came up, Serpentes DNA”.

He blinked slowly “In laymen terms, Lopez” he bit out.

“Snake DNA, Sir, it’s the most fantastic thing I’ve ever seen” she couldn’t help the excitement that rushed through her “There is still so many tests to do, but he must have some kind of lineage with snakes, maybe, maybe” she slapped her thighs, a girlish giggle echoing around them, “Maybe that’s why he hisses so much?”

Pierce offered his poker face, brows knitted and his expression full of boredom “Do I have to remind you that you are on a thin wire right now? Don’t think I’ve missed how you sneak in to see him to pray for him, I saw it all and kept my mouth shut because your work here is good, one more slip up, joke or religious prayer or otherwise, you will be fired” with that he knocked into her shoulder and slammed the door behind him.

Ella’s eyes filled with tears as she turned her face toward the camera “I’m sorry, Diabolos” she pressed her cross to her lips and then to the box on the screen “May God be with you”.

~~~

Fair, wavy hair rose ever so slightly from the air of the whirling fan above her, her hand moved to push her hair from her face as her azure eyes wandered over the dazzling, white walls that reminded her of her last dentist appointment. Before she could stop herself, her hand reached out to touch the framed awards on the wall of the office, then dropped to squeeze the grey top of the couch that had clearly never felt the imprint of a human on top of it.

“Decker” Pierce moved around her and took a seat at his desk “Apologies for being late, I was dealing with something” he looked down at something, then up at her again “Why are you here again?”

She gulped “It’s my first day today, I’m the behaviour analyst” she spoke slowly as if trying to ensure he heard each word she spoke. Her new boss was magnificent in the field of science, had a bunch of ground-breaking theories and experiments behind him, but he was no people person, that was for sure.

“Oh,” he nodded, only now looking her directly in the eye with a gaze so penetrating she swore he could see right through her. “Project Diabolos is our only piece of research at this facility, a rare find with gene mutations, he does not speak, does not leave his ice room and does not react to anything, your job is to watch him while you are here, study him, make him react and feedback to us, I won’t lie to you, that thing has the ability to break you in half if he so wanted and as you know from signing the contract any risk to your person or life is your responsibility and we here at Mercygate Research are not liable in any manner”. Standing, he gestured to the door “I will show you to your office where you can get settled in, someone will be along in an hour or two to collect you to show you around, you won’t meet him until tomorrow, any questions?”

“Actually, yes” Chloe exhaled loudly. “What is his name? Project Diabolos is the name of the study, I prefer to know a subject’s name, give them a sense of identity”.

He stepped forward, tall figure looming over her “He is mine, that’s the only identity we can afford to give him, his name is not important and if you want to continue asking stupid questions, Decker, I can assure you that your name won’t be important here either, now” he stepped back, shoulders forming one straight line as a smirk curled the corner of his lips, “Feel free to ask him, maybe Lusus Naturae will be more interested in speaking to you” he chuckled.

“Lusus Naturae?” Her heart was racing so fast, palms sweaty and her breath choked in her throat, she had met men like him before, the ones you hoped to never even meet once, but the ones that stayed with you long after they were gone.

“Freak of nature, that’s the only suitable description for him”.

Ella jumped at the loud banging coming from the screen, her hand on her chest as she rushed toward it, the image she saw was one she hoped to never see again, one that made her blood run cold. Frozen in time, she couldn’t find it within herself to look away from the leathery skin that wrapped around his features, orange scars embedded itself in his skin and eyes a bloody red held her in place. Feeling around for her walkie talkie, she pressed the button down and held it to her lips, voice so scratchy as she whispered the words that were capable of sending fear into even the darkest souls: “Project Diabolos has escaped”.

Turning his head to the side, he closed his eyes and rolled his shoulders back, black bat-like wings flapping around him causing the blocks of ice to smash into pieces on the ground. Hearing the blood rushing through valves and heavy beats of a heart, he sighed in relief and his eyes shot open “Mi-mi-miraculum” he growled out, muscular figure dripping lava-like embers from his blazing skin as he stalked to the camera and tapped a nail on it.

Latin Phrases:  
Lusus Naturae~ Freak Of Nature  
Diabolos~ Devil/Satan  
Miraculum~ Miracle


	2. Tale As Old As Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Project Diabolos faces a punishment for his breakout, one that brings forth not so good past memories. The sound of a lullaby awakens emotions he never expected to have and it seems Heaven and Hell aren't so far away anymore.

“Turn the sprinklers on, place the facility on lockdown” Pierce spoke into the microphone, eyes steady on the screen as a slithery smile slid across his lips.

Ella gasped, hot tears rolling down her cheeks as she watched, unmoving as Diabolos threw his head back, a guttural sob ripping through his chest before he slammed down onto his knees and began to shake beneath the holy water that dripped from the ceiling.

Curling his knees to his chest, he wrapped his wings around his writhing, blistering body and shut his eyes, this would not be his demise, he would just drift away and think of better days. But better days was something he never had, the memories of past woes settled in his brain and tortured him till sanity dripped through his skin and slipped away with the sweat from his body’s efforts to heal.

_A thunderous roar shook through pearly gates and leaked through the clouds as an ominous cloud flew over the angel’s head. An invisible force pushed down on the small angel’s chest, causing him to sink into the moist fluffiness that surrounded him._

_His eyes widened, tears stilled in orange eyes, unwilling to fall before the one he could never be weak in front of. At once, he felt it, first a few drips making his skin crinkle and his figure flinch, then it was splashing against his skin, pouring down him in waves thick enough to drown him. Suddenly, he was beneath it, breaths rasping against the acidic water that filled his lungs and arms and legs flailing to rise beneath the water._

A short, blonde-haired woman bit down on her lip as she smashed her hand on the button “You’re burning him” turning, she shoved at her boss’ bulging arms. Placing her hands on her hips, she scowled upwards, “How could you?”

“If he broke out of there, he would have killed us all” Pierce retorted, hand rough around her arm as he dragged her back to the doorway. “I say what goes here, do not question me again” the order hung in the air around them.

“When I told you the progress we were making with the drawings in our therapy sessions, I wasn’t expecting you to use it against him so cruelly” Linda shook her head, sadness making her whole body droop. “He didn’t deserve it, you think he’ll ever trust me again? You think he’ll ever draw for me again?” All of their therapy sessions were through a letterbox, she’d ask questions, he’d draw pictures and she’d slip a finger through the box hoping he understood that as well as his therapist, she was first and foremost his friend.

“That thing needed punishing, he needed to be reminded of his place, I run this place and therefore I run him, any more insubordinate activity from you, doc and I’ll see to it personally that the tables are turned on you so quickly that rather than sitting on the doctor’s side of the desk, you’ll be on the patient’s side” his face was an inch from hers, fingers digging into the skin on her arm and hot breath warming her already burning face.

Ella muffled a sob against her hand, ponytail waving from right to left as she knelt to the microphone, “Hey, hey, it’s okay, it’s over now” her heart ached for him when he continued to shake, a grumbled sound followed by a pained moan leaving his lips, then a word she neither recognised nor could ever repeat.

On the first floor, Chloe was reading through the files, highlighter in one hand and the lid in her mouth as she tapped her foot to a beat and went over the notes she found important. Her phone buzzing in her pocket made her jump forward a little, though her eyes glistened with mirth when she read her home number. “Monkey” she grinned, “Aren’t you meant to be resting out the fever?”

Trixie coughed into the phone, her voice hoarse “Mummy, can you sing the song? I can’t sleep without it” she pouted, bottom lip jutted out.

Sighing, she stood to shut her door, back to it as she began to hum as quietly as she could. “Tale as old as time, true as it can be, barely even friends, then somebody bends, unexpectedly”.

At the soft melody, his quaking figure came to a halt, eyes slowly blinking, then opening fully as the music wrapped around his cold body, offering him a warmth his burning skin never could.

“Just a little change, small to say the least, both a little scared” she sighed, “Neither one prepared, beauty and the beast” closing her eyes, she slid down the door, “Ever just the same, ever a surprise, ever as before, ever just as sure as the sun will rise”.

Ella leant closer “Sir, come and look at this” she pointed to the screen, the sight so unbelievable to her eyes that she fell back into the chair.

Through his burnt features, a smile crept through, offering a light that only the stars could bring when the darkness was nigh. He slid toward the door, ear against it and his hand raised as if he could literally feel the music seeping through his veins. He had known something was amiss when the sound of a racing heart made his begin to beat again, now it was the symphonious voice calling out to him in a way that lulled him into a state of peace he’d never felt before, whoever she was, she was heaven sent.

Chloe let out a yawn, fingers drumming on her thigh as she continued “Tale as old as time, tune as old as song, bittersweet and strange; finding you can change, learning you were wrong, certain as the sun rising in the east, tale as old as time, song as old as rhyme”.

And his heart sung with her, synced beats and bated breaths whispering something no one else could hear, but they could feel “Beauty and the beast”.

“Thank you, mummy” Trixie led her head back onto the pillow, “Love you”.

“Love you, monkey” she whispered, cutting off and rising once more to her feet just as her door swung open “Excuse me?” She’d nearly jumped out of her own skin- if she’d risen up any earlier she’d be suffering a horrid concussion by now.

“Sorry” the woman offered her a small smile. “My name is Dr Linda Martin, I am Diabolos’ therapist and I was going to give you the show around” she seemed uneasy, a look in her eyes that spoke of fear rather than settlement in her workplace. “Chloe, right? Dr Chloe Decker?”

“That’s right” she nodded, brushing a strand of hair from her face “Ready when you are” she followed her out, steps slow enough to stay aligned with hers. “How is this place? Woman to woman?” By finding a common ground she hoped to find an in with her and right now their gender was all she could use.

For a second, she paused “If you want my honest opinion” she dropped her voice “Stay far away from Marcus Pierce, he was in the military and somehow is allowed to run this experiment, he isn’t a doctor but if you call him as anything other than doctor or sir, he kicks off” she looked around warily, then pulled her to the side “Things aren’t as they seem here, but if you stay with Ella and I you’ll be okay”. As if the conversation had never happened, she pulled back and linked their arms “Anyway, your office and my office is on this floor, floor one, the floor above is where Ella is, she’s a forensic scientist and often has a lot of work to do, but she has no issues with visitors and will come down here to say hello” she pressed the button for the lift and waited for the mechanic whir to signal the black doors opening.

“The project, Diabolos” she stuttered over the words “How, how dangerous is he?”

“None of us have been allowed in the room he is in” she eyes her over her glasses, “You will be the first, who knows how he will react to a new environment or a new person, I wouldn’t go in straight away, use the cameras first and the door slot, safety first, no one here will save your life, security is non-existent”.

“Oh,” Chloe faked a smile “And the other floors?”

“Floor three is Pierce, floor four is testing materials, floor five is storage and floor six” she smashed her hand on the second button, “Well, that’s Project Diabolos, he resides in an ice tomb, a tiny four by four box, he communicates by drawing, will understand you perfectly for the most part, but he doesn’t speak and um one more thing” she stepped out of the doors and began to walk up the hallway, “He’s burnt all over, has a disfigured face and on occasion bat wings, but he’s okay, just whatever you do, do not for any reason mention anything holy; God, the bible, churches, he’ll flip so fast you won’t even have time to scream” she had hoped by getting it out straight away that she could ready her somehow, though the likelihood was that she had only made her more scared of what tomorrow held.

Her jaw was almost on the floor at the revelation, before she could help it, she was hunched over laughing like some crazed woman, “That, that was a joke, right?” Upon getting no response, her face dropped, “R-right?”

Linda smiled politely “Afraid not, it sounds scarier than it is, I see him every three days and he’s fine, I guess we have a big door between us, though, probably makes me a bit more safer” she laughed, hoping to lighten the air a little.

Chloe wanted to be comfortable in her place of work, she wanted new friends and she wanted to experience new things that would boggle her mind, but an experimented, burnt version of batman was so not her thing and a moody military man that had a God complex was more than enough to send her running, but she was Doctor Chloe Decker and running wasn’t an option for her, only facing it was.

I hope this chapter was what you all hoped it would be, yay for fast updates! Can't wait to hear what you all think! 


	3. Hell Hath No Fury Like A Woman Scorned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe comes into close contact with a force to be reckoned with and makes her first work friend.  
> Somewhere else an old face from Diabolos' past recounts recent months.

*Rating has been moved up to include rape, from this moment on there may be mentions of rape or written out scenes, please take this as a trigger warning as it could come up at any time and more than once* 

"If you don't let me in, I swear to everything holy and everything not I'll drown your ass in litigation, liquidate all your assets and instead of the echoes of gunshots that ram themselves through your pea-sized brain, it will be my name" somewhere near the end of her infuriated rant her words had turned to poisoned laced growls ending in a hiss that bled through her tongue- hot enough to burn through the souls of anyone near her and maybe even those further away.

An old saying stated that curiosity killed the cat, an even older saying said satisfaction brought it back, therefore the young behaviour analyst tried not to think too deeply about the repercussions if she got caught spying on a conversation that frankly had nothing to do with her. The sound of heels scratching against the marble tiles had piqued her interest enough to move her from a chair to behind a wall, unfortunately even if common sense made its very awaited return to her brain there was no way she’d be able to look away from the tall blonde who wore a ruby red blazer and a black, tight skirt like she owned it. This woman, whoever she was, screamed power. Getting on her bad side wouldn't be a favourable idea, but she did seem to loathe humanity or at least have a distinct hatred towards military man Pierce, so becoming an object of her hostility seemed likely, especially as she was just one of the members of staff who worked for him.

A rough laugh made the temperature drop, crossing his arms over his chest, Pierce raised a brow. "Charlotte, Charlotte, Charlotte” he leant forward, hands slamming onto the desk, “If you really thought your threats would faze me, then you're even blonder than I thought, you aren't authorized personnel so unless you have some kind of warrant to step into my research centre, I suggest you put those heels to good use and take yourself back outside where trash belongs".

Unfazed, Charlotte's grin widened, long nails dragging across the desk as she placed the paper on it and shoved it below his gaze. "Charlotte Richards has been granted full access to Mercygate on behalf of the LAPD, during this time she will be allowed access to all floors, all files and has been permitted to interview all staff members". Out of nowhere, her head turned toward Chloe, a tight smile on her lips as she ran her unruly gaze over her- she always did enjoy an audience.

Gasping, she dug her nails into the wall. There was something so demanding about this woman, just one look alone was enough to send the order out- ‘all eyes had to remain on her’, she was flirtatious and all-knowing. Chloe knew the glance was a hidden question, she wanted to know if she was enjoying the show. All she could think in her head was: hell hath no fury like a woman scorned and this woman had definitely been scorned.

"I memorize what's important, now print me out an all-access badge and I'll be on my way" then she kicked her shoes off and lifted them onto the desk, in one quick motion one heel was dug into the upside of his hand, her face an inch from his as she snapped her teeth and he yelped in surprise, teeth gritted and his breaths laboured. Charlotte was far from done with this despicable source of shit, turning once more to face the woman who couldn’t tear her eyes away, she brought the heel to her lips and ran her forked tongue over the blood, eyes holding her in place as she did.

Ella rounded the corner, head jamming from one side to another to the beat of a song no one else could hear "Oh hey, you must be Chloe, I can’t tell you how good it is to finally meet you, Linda has told me so much about you, by the end of the week we’ll be best friends, promise" her tone was loud, but her kind expression shone of a delight you’d only see in young children.

Her smile was contagious and though she was frightened by what she had just seen, she smiled back. “Hey, um, that woman over there” she thumbed behind her, “Charlotte something, her tongue it’s”. Chloe was thankful she filled in the rest of the sentence, admitting what she had seen meant she couldn’t avoid the truth and life was much easier when you could turn a blind eye.

“Forked? Yeah, we assumed it was a childhood thing or maybe an operation of choice? You can get anything done nowadays, anyway, Charlotte Richards works for the LAPD as a lawyer, she seems intimidating, but I once caught her near tears after she’d zoned out, so I think she’s the hard shell type with a mushy centre, she’s been looking for something or someone here for months now, always back with a new warrant but yet she never finds anything, I think Pierce just entertains her for fun” she shrugged.

At the sound of his name, Pierce looked their way "Decker, aren't you meant to be doing something? I don’t know, like the work I pay you for?" He grit his teeth "And Lopez, your floor is up one, if I find you down here again, even God won't be able to help you" then he disappeared down the hallway.

Reaching out to place a hand on the brunette’s shoulder, she rubbed her arm comfortingly "Don't let him get to you, he's just a man who's ego makes up for the other things he lacks, older psychological theories would say he is showing dick envy, big size equals a big prize in the male brain".

At that, she giggled "Chloeee, you are definitely one of my favourite people here after that" she swiped away tears. "Thank you, I wish I had the courage to speak up for myself like Linda, but I look up to the man so much, so when he asks me to do anything, I do it" her eyes ran over the framed awards, her voice a timid whisper: "Even if that means never getting the recognition I deserve, right?" Her smile dropped. Noticing the concern on her colleague’s face, she shook her head "It's okay, the big guy, God always has a plan" she soothed.

~~~

“My name is Mazikeen and I punished evil” the small woman spoke aloud to nothing, it was easier to be honest, to admit to your wrongs and your rights when the only object that could judge you was a stone wall carved with lines to count the days that had passed since she had first been taken.

She’d always been an attractive woman, had a shapely figure and a body that bent whichever way she willed it to, but now her tattered clothing with rips that weren’t there when she had stolen it didn’t even begin to cover the abrasions that sunk her skin and wrinkled the body she was once proud of. Dressing provocatively had never been a source of shame, yet now she found herself craving for something, anything to cover her from the eyes that waltzed their way over her like she was an object of sex and nothing more.

It wasn’t like she was a victim. Demons were the punishers, they weren’t born from literal blood, sweat and tears to become weak. But being around humans made you more emotional, some days it was easier to forget who she was and harder to remember that demons don’t cry- they fight. But time was funny like that, as the lines on the wall increased, her willpower decreased. Before she knew it, she was shoving her hands into thick hair matted with blood and pulling it from her scalp till she could feel the tenderness of skin that he had not touched. Rocks became bars of soap that she’d rub against her skin till it was raw and new, something else he had not left his imprint on.

Perhaps the worst part was her want for her mother, a woman who offered her no sense of comfort and would only ever tell her tales of how men were no good, how all males sought dominance and that women were never made to be servants to them, at first it was okay, but then she got obsessed with her fight for equality which quickly changed to craving domination over the ones she grew to hate. Lilith was a demon, but males were the real monsters, Maze had never really understood that until the first time her own screams infiltrated her ears and nightmares worse than hell tormented her soul.

With a shaky sigh, she rose to her feet and hobbled toward the broken shards of mirror, pulled her top up and traced her fingers over the name scarred into her skin. She was no longer the property of Lilith, the creature of the night who had birthed her, neither was she the property of the Devil who created her anew- demons were made to be owned, but the mark of property had never come with so much pain before. Unable to continue, she swallowed harshly and looked away, hot tears leaving a trail down her cheeks and throat as she rasped his name “Pierce”.

Falling back, she pulled her knees to her chest “My name is Mazikeen and evil punished me”.

I'm so sorry there's no Diabolos and Chloe interaction in this chapter, but it is coming! I just needed to build the story first, do let me know your thoughts!  
Love you all xxx  



	4. Purity And Posion Don't Mix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diabolos finally meets the woman who made his heart start beating again.   
> Pierce begins to reveal the depths of his unholy plans.

Pierce pressed his lips against the microphone “Now, be steady, no sudden movements and remember, the panic button is below the glass, press it and the door will open giving you less than three seconds to make your escape if you do not make this time frame then know that no one will come to save you, whatever Diabolos chooses to do with you will be up to him and you will be at his mercy, when you’re ready scan your card against the door handle”. He wasn’t expecting the freak to react any differently, years of watching him had shown no minor or major improvements or changes in his actions, daily routine or his speech, until the day he broke out of his box- something had triggered that reaction and he wouldn’t rest until he found out what. He’d ensured to unsettle him, placed him in a new room with just a glass between him and his behaviour analyst and armed her with one weapon, a water gun with holy water that would keep him at bay.

Chloe had been chosen for a reason, it wasn’t for her credentials or her quick thinking, no, it was because no one would miss her if she was gone. She had a daughter, an ex-husband and a babysitter who knew enough about her to care if she disappeared, eventually with no evidence the case would be open and shut and he could use her to test the beast. A predator always sought out his prey and Chloe Decker’s job description made her just that. She would be his ruin and in the wake of everything this despicable creature would destroy, she’d be number one on the list, only then could he really see the monster beneath the mask as it were.

Linda and Ella lifted their hands to each of her shoulders, a squeeze that said everything their words could not. Whereas they didn’t see Diabolos as a threat, the circumstances had been different in their meetings, they wanted to believe he wasn’t capable of harm, but both women knew that to be untrue.

“Take this” Ella placed her necklace around her neck, clipped the clasp and left the cross to rest atop her breast. “He hates all things holy, yet he’s never reacted badly when I pray for his soul, maybe hide the cross, but know the big guy is with you, he always has a plan”.

He would not look up, refusing to give these people what they wanted, he would not show his fear. A heavy collar the colour of stone sat around his neck, pushing down on his thin shoulders each time he took a breath, one long bolt dug into his neck, chipping through his skin with each rattle of the chains that wrapped around his chest, ankles and wrists, keeping him a prisoner against the spiked wall that clawed at his cracking spine with each jolted movement the shocks through the cuffs made his body do. Anybody would find his predicament hilarious, the Devil was a puppet, once the master of all trades he was now not even a master of one.

“H-hello” she whispered, nails dug into her palms and eyes wide, hand around the gun just in case he made one slight threatening action.

With one swift movement, his head was up, ruby-red eyes staring into hers and thank his father he could finally breathe. She was the embodiment of beauty, her voice so soothing and soft, with eyes as deep as the heavenly pool he once swam in when he was but a child. He wanted to touch her, hold her, keep her safe from all of the people he yearned to punish, but the sight of his own rotting flesh that clung to him made him recoil and look away if there was one thing he wouldn’t survive it was seeing disgust in those kind, sapphire eyes.

With a heavy breath, she took a shaky breath forward “My, my name” she choked, “My name” holding her head higher, she offered him a smile. “My name is Chloe Decker, I am a behaviour analyst, um, that means I watch how people behave and make analyses based on those behaviours, I just um, just wanted to introduce myself”. She wasn’t sure if he could sense her fear, but her heart had to be doing a million beats a minute at this point, she’d never seen anything like him and though she found him nothing short of magnificent, the warnings of her colleagues were more than enough to make her rethink her first thought that his eyes were by far the shiniest of gems she had ever came across.

His eyes dropped to the gun she had her fingers wrapped around, with a whiny growl, he shook his head and faced the wall beside him.

Following his gaze, Chloe released her hold on the gun, then thought better of it and placed it on the floor, kicking it away till it bashed against the under wall of the glass. “I heard that you don’t talk or can’t talk, I’m not sure which, but is there anything I can do for you? What am I saying? You can’t even communicate, hold on” she shoved her notebook and pen into the small letterbox, then stepped back “No pressure, just if you want to”.

The sound made him jump and he hated himself for it. How could he ever protect her if he jumped at the sound of a pen clattering to the ground? He was not worthy of her grace, not worthy to be her soulmate, what a poor soul she had, one that tied her to the Devil himself. What could she possibly have done to deserve that?

“Sometimes when we are scared, our bodies have a tendency to freeze up” she placed a hand to the glass, unaware what had prompted her to do so, but immediately feeling relief at just being a little closer, it was unexplainable really, he wasn’t even of this earth or at least wasn’t meant to be on earth and yet she found herself unable to shake the feelings that coursed through her veins and begged her to continue talking to him even if he never said a word back. “We could try some breathing exercises, so just close your eyes, take a deep breath in and when you breathe out, imagine all the dark colours leaving your body” her eyes fluttered shut with the hope that if he saw her doing it, he’d join in too.

Diabolos shuffled toward the glass, hand opposite hers and his head bent to the side, inspecting her features and impressing the way she breathed to memory because while she was still breathing, he always would be. The soundless gasp that broke through her lips when her eyes finally opened made him want nothing but to run and hide, it wouldn’t be long now until her screams of terror echoed around him as she ran from the room. A shuddered breath rocked his body, he’d only just met her and he would lose her so soon, but no matter how it hurt, it was for the best. Purity and poison did not mix and he would not drown her in his murky waters.

A small smile turned her lips upwards, he was a mysterious individual and she couldn’t wait to learn more about him “It was lovely meeting you, Diabolos”.

At the sound of the name he’d been given just for experimental purposes from her mouth hot anger dug its claws into his chest, made his breaths ragged and sent streams of toxicity through his blood, then his hand was pushing against the glass with such force that it cracked first and in the next second it shattered to pieces, her body revolting away from him and falling to the ground, breath knocked out of her and eyes wide with the only thing the Devil was used to- unadulterated fear. The chains snapped from around him and he was stood over her, a rabid look in his eyes as he surveyed the glass that surrounded her.

“Please” she begged, head shaking from one side to another “I don’t want to die”.

Lowering himself, he placed his hand above her chest “Miraculum” he whispered, an air of seductiveness in his tone, alluring her and dragging her toward him all at once. He would only hurt her more if he stayed around her, only ruin her like he had ruined himself, but he would not let her die, for she was his only reason for living.

Chloe flinched when he moved a fingernail to her cheek, a light scratch against her skin as he swept away a stray hair. Tears burnt her sight, but she was far too scared to look away “What, what are you?” She sniffled, her chest tight.

The sight of a tear down her cheek made his heart clench, his lips were beside her ear, first in stutters, then in broken words until he finally uttered the words he hoped would show her that he’d never break his vow of honesty to her “D-d-devil” with a harsh swallow, he continued, “Darling”. As he pulled back, he caught sight of the cross lying haphazardly on her skin, wrapping his fingers beneath the chain, he tugged it upwards till her face was right in front of his, shook his head and ripped it from her neck, tossing it to the side and replacing it with the one thing set to curse her for an eternity and more- his lips.

Fast updates- yay! Im not super happy with this chapter, feel like I gave too much too quickly while trying to show just how connected their souls are. Hope you enjoy xxx


	5. Better The Devil You Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe questions the truth behind the words she's heard and Lucifer meets an old friend who really is the woman behind the song "Who Run The World, Girls!"

Hey, I know this has been far too overdue, but I wanted to update in case anyone was still interested. The devil language is in Hindi because, unfortunately I don't know the language myself! If there's still interest, ill update a longer update later today!

~~~

Guilt was a finicky little thing, sometimes it was the very blade ripping skin from bone, at others it was the pressure at the back of your heels pushing you to keep going- even when it hurt, even when you didn't want to. Today, it was both. 

It was Diabolos' lips scorching her skin as she was dragged away leaving only embers of fire trailing the murky ocean of blood lapping inconsistently at her heart, but it was also the needle like tingle in her palms as she skid backwards like her life depended on it.

And you can bet your bottom dollar, your life and your soul that it did. 

Chloe hadn't breathed as panicky, rushed as fast or grappled as hard for light when the darkness bode like she had in that moment. The very second the door slammed shut, her knees were to her chest and two warm hands held her shaking shoulders.

"It's okay". 

"You're okay".

But was it? Was she? 

Grimacing, her lip tucked itself into safety between her teeth and her eyes slammed shut- if she couldn't see it now then she didn't see it before... but she **had** felt it, and she wasn't sure if there would ever come a day where she wouldn't. 

Charlotte clicked her tongue to the rhythm her heels made on the floor, kneeling only a smidge, she smirked. "I see you met the Devil".

Spinning fast, Chloe jumped to her feet, eyes wide and red, fearful and bloody- like they should be. "What did you just call him?" 

Her lips curled "The Devil?" Her gaze was pushy, edging her toward a plank she'd only fall off of if she stepped on it. "Didn't you know Diabolos means Devil or did Pierce hide that too?" 

"Oh" she whispered, for a second there she thought that maybe, just maybe she'd actually come face to face with THE Devil, but of course, that was just what he saw himself as, what others saw him as, he was only a reflection of his own self hatred and theirs aswell. "Sorry, I-".

"You thought he was the actual Devil?" Charlotte scoffed, "That depends if you believe the Devil exists" her slim shoulders rose then fell in a careless shrug. 

"Do you?" 

"Yes" her eyes flickered to Pierce, "But it's not him" digging her nails into her neck as she pushed down on her arm, she hissed aloud; "Better the Devil you know than the Devil you don't". 

A cold shiver dripped down her spine as she was shoved back into Linda's awaiting arms, swiping her hand over her clammy forehead, her head shook fast. "Why did he do that? Why did he, why did he" her hands searched for words as she gasped for breath.

"We don't know" Ella chimed in, smile comforting. "All we know is that he's never done it with anyone, but no one has ever been allowed that close". Rubbing her arm, she squeezed her hand "Maybe that's just how he communicates, we really don't know enough about him, I don't think he wanted to hurt you" she turned toward the monitor, "Maybe he just wants a friend?" 

Pierce rolled his eyes "Monsters don't want friends, they want victims, a predator searches for his prey not some idiot who prays" he scowled at the brunette. "Do not fall into the trap he laid out, he's smarter than you could even think possible".

"I believe" she sighed, "The same could be said for you" the smaller blonde tutted then led the two women away with a hand on both of their backs.

~~~

Flicking her hair over her back, Charlotte glanced around slowly before falling to her knees beside the iron door. "Samael?" 

A rough growl echoed around her, shaking the walls and doors till they almost cracked.

"Shush!" She admonished. "I don't have time for your daddy issues, I need to know if you know where she is?"

Raising his head, he placed a hand to the ground then to the door, a glisten of silver trecked through his palm, bounding through hers till a matte layer of black covered her skin. 

"Meri beti kahaan hai? Meri Mazikeen kahaan hai?" (Where is my daughter? Where is my Mazikeen?) 


End file.
